


A Branded Goodbye

by NoahRose27



Series: August Photo Challenge [24]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David is the Creative, Goodbye, M/M, Stevie is a troll, V for Peace, V for Victory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahRose27/pseuds/NoahRose27
Summary: David wants to try a new gesture to say goodbye to people. Patrick educates him. Stevie is a troll.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: August Photo Challenge [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882732
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	A Branded Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Photo Challenge -- A Selfie with the Peace sign.
> 
> Okay, I am not in a Commonwealth country, so no offense to the Queen or her subjects. She's a far better leader than anyone who has orange hair. Also, there is some cultural "education" here and if I got something wrong, it's 100% on me. Feel free to educate me in comments, but remember this is a light/fun fluff fic. xoxo

David handed over the reusable Rose Apothecary tote to the lady and smiled while saying, “Thanks again! Come back again soon!,” and then held up his hand with a “V” symbol.

She just looked a bit perplexed, smiled, nodded and left the store.

“David, did you just give that lady the ‘V’ for ‘Victory’ hand gesture?” asked Patrick with a small teasing smile.

“Well, no. But I _did_ flash her the hand gesture for ‘Peace’ as she walked out. I want to try something new to say goodbye… something more ‘on-brand’ other than a ‘come back again soon!’.” he explained with a bit of exasperation. Patrick just didn’t understand his creative energy and so he’d have to walk him through this.

Patrick, understanding the tone in David’s voice, chirped back, “I know that you’re the creative brains behind the store, but you don’t think that ‘come back again soon’ is something that would let our customers know that we value them to, I don’t know, _come back again_ … and _soon_?”

David walked over to Patrick and rested his hands on Patrick’s shoulders. Patrick immediately put his hands on David’s hips, as if it was just a natural reaction to David’s proximity. “That does sound very logical, coming from the business brains behind the store. But I want something that’s specific, but not very specific…”

Patrick leaned his head up and squinted his eyes a bit, “Let me guess, something that lends to an immersive experience?”

“See! You get it. So, I thought that maybe the ‘Peace’ symbol would be a nice twist.”

“Well, David, I would recommend you be careful on how you use that symbol. You do know that it means several other things, depending on the audience, right?”

David scrunched up his face a bit and looked a little perturbed. “Um, no. I mean, besides ‘Peace’ and now that you’ve said it, ‘Victory’. But that’s really all.”

Patrick pulled his hands away from David. “Well, this means peace, as you know.” Patrick held up his hand, palm facing out to David. “It can, as you also know, mean victory, although most people would hold up both hands for victory, like this.” Patrick held up both hands, in a very Richard Nixon pose.

“Okay, and so, what other persons incorrectly interpret those very nice gestures in a different way?” asked David.

“Some countries would make this gesture,” said Patrick as he held his hand palm facing himself and flicked it to the V symbol towards David. “That’s the same as using the middle finger in Australia. And it’s meant as an insult in a lot of other Commonwealth countries, _God Save the Queen_.”

“But not in _this_ Commonwealth country? I don’t get it. Don’t we all have to do what the Queen says?” asked David a little annoyed.

“David, you know that none of us, including the UK, does what the Queen says,” joked Patrick.

The bell to the door rang and in walked Stevie. “Hey boys, am I interrupting another make out session, but this time on the actual sales floor?”

“No, I’ll have you know we were discussing a very important topic of brand and symbols. Did you know that if I do this,” David flicked his hand into the V-symbol towards Stevie, “it means the same as the middle finger?”

“I did not. But I can do this and it means the same,” deadpanned Stevie as she made a gesture with her hands and arms.

“Ew. Well, that’s not what we were talking about. I wanted to use the peace sign as an exit gesture with our customers, but Patrick is saying that the ‘V’ means other things.”

“Oh, sure. You mean like if I do this?” said Stevie as she made a ‘V’ with her fingers and brought them up to her mouth and stuck her tongue out, flicking it around.

Patrick started to belly laugh as David’s face went through a journey of disgust.

“ABSOLUTELY NOT. I _DO_ know what that means and it is inappropriate in this retail environment. As a a matter of fact, it’s rude and offensive to all women worldwide and I’d have you never do that again,” he yelled at Stevie as she just continued to make the gesture.

David just stared at her before walking away from them both. He turned and looked at Patrick while very officially stating, “Well, as the creative decision-maker behind this brand, I have decided that perhaps ‘come back again soon’, might be okay until I have done more market research.”

“Okay, David. You just keep me posted on your ‘market research’,” winked Patrick.

Stevie just walked out and flicked up the V. “Best Wishes!”

“Warmest Regards!” chimed both David and Patrick.

✌🏼


End file.
